My Runescape Story
by cheesyjohn
Summary: What I find weird is that i get a lot of hits, but no reviews, the worst way to keep a story alive is to not review, please read and review. Chapter 11 up
1. My Noob Beginning

Chapter I

My Noob Life

Suddenly there was a light shining through the sky. As I rubbed my eyes, I could see a sign saying, "_Welcome to the world of Runescape". _ "What could this mean? What is the world of Runescape?" then suddenly a man appeared saying, "move it noob!" I wondered what a noob was. Then, I decided to get help from anyone I could meet. Luckily, the first person I actually made contact with was the governor of the huge and glamorous Lumbridge castle. The governor was nice to tell me that mining smithing fishing and cooking along with woodcutting were some good ways of making money. I decided to take fishing and cooking as a business. The governor told me to go to Draynor village. I asked for a map at the general store of Lumbridge. The storekeeper had so many that he decided to give me not one, but two for free! He said I could use the first one to mark where I was and the second one to identify where I needed to go. Then when I was looking for Draynor village a person suddenly rushed to me and gave me 25 gold coins, a bronze axe, a bronze pick axe and some other stuff useful for a "noob". As he adventured toward Draynor village, he decided to fight a goblin with his armor. He nearly died and if it were not for his loaf of bread after the battle, he would have fainted. Luckily, Draynor village was near.

When I advanced to the fishing spots, I deposited every thing except his armor and small fishing net in the nearby bank of Draynor. I went to the fishing spot and started to cast his net when a willow log form a nearby tree started to drop, none of the lumberjacks noticed, as the log was loose. None of the fishermen noticed either when the log suddenly dropped and was heading straight for my backside. Then a lumberjack noticed and yelled, "Watch out Cheesyjohn!" I looked behind me and then ducked as I saw the willow log heading for my face. The log just missed me and I just missed a catch. The lumberjack was by the name of Iron mage88. As he apologized, I just said, "whatever" and continued fishing. When I was done fishing, I went to the bank and deposited my first batch of fish. I used my time wisely on fishing and learned from experience that you can catch more fish by letting them come to you not you coming to them. When the bronze axe in my bank started looking useful, I started to cut down trees as a job. I sold these logs at the general store for a hefty price. As I got experience in woodcutting, I moved on to oak trees, a bigger and harder tree. These logs sold for even more than the regular logs! I used this experience to my advantage. I kept on chopping oak logs until night. Then I took a last swing of the axe, clumsily traveled to the bank deposited my inventory and took a last swing of water before sleeping on the nice cool grass. "Ah!" I said as I washed the cool water over my face. Some players were already awake chopping down trees and fishing. I went to the bank and cooked my fish for a nice meal in the cool grass. When I was done with my meal of shrimps and bread with a vial of water I started fishing again. When I got bored of fishing anchovies and shrimp I bought a fishing rod and some bait and tried my hand at baiting. Baiting was easier than netting fish. I caught lots of sardines and herring. I used lots of bait. Luckily, Gerrant, the man who ran the fishing business was kind enough to pay me a price that would profit me. When I asked how did you gain profit if you give all this profited to other players he responded, " I make more money from the people selling the fish to me cheap and buying my other fish more expensive, its like a business trade" I just shrugged and went back to fishing. I started to get a little bored though. Then, I noticed a willow tree nearby I banked my fish and got my axe out. Now by now I had a number of gold coins. I was not rich but I had 1149 gold from selling logs and my hard-earned fish. Then I noticed I was not getting many logs. I decided to buy a new axe. I had heard that the third best weapon type in Runescape. Luckily, there was my friend Iron mage88 nearby selling mithril hatchets. He said that I could buy these axes 500 each. I gladly bought one and used it to chop down trees. When I tried, wielding it would not let me. I just did not have the skill to. So, that is why I was hooked on fighting goblins and other creatures to improve my attack level and my strength level along with defense. Man, I was tired but I got high enough to wield black weapons. My hands were bleeding; the iron armor I got was dented all over. My rusty steel scimitar was soaked with blood and flesh from slashing through the creatures I slain. I traveled back to the bank to deposit everything I had, and then I knew my life would end soon so I took out my steel scimitar and fought one goblin, that killed me.

I thought that the life in me ended. But seems that if you die in the world of Runescape you come back to life again. I kept the best three items I had. Now it was night, the shops were closed and the fish swam away back to the ocean to sleep in the seabeds and I took a nice nap on the grass not disturbed and will never be for today.

"Roar!" I heard from the night's sky. I had been awoken by a riot of goblins. I quickly sat up and saw a rushing clan of ogres and goblins charging at me. There was also a riot nearby. I ran west just dodging the dust and feet that trampled everything in their path. By now, I was a level 23 fighting goblins and warriors. I ventured to Varrock, the main city in Runescape. I fought a group of dark wizards trying to cast darkness over the land. Many others joined in to fight along side. We, after a long and tiring battle killed all the dark wizards and became friends during the long battle. I made three friends from that battle, csword345 vicecity99 and phenix20. I am now level 32 I trained my strength and my attack to 20 and my defense 16. After the battle, I went to a bar nearby and drank until it was the break of dawn. I had heard that there was a battle going on in the nearby village of barbarians. First, I my friend csword345 gave me what is called full "mith" (short for mithril) for taking the kill of a wizard that nearly killed him 3 times. When I asked him why, he said I am a pure and pure's do not wear good armor. Since I already had a mithril b-axe, I took some extra defense training in the goblins nearby and got high enough to wear my mith armor. My mith armor was stronger than my steel armor, therefore providing me with excellent protection.

Chapter I

The battle of Edgeville

When I went to fight the barbarians, I went back to the bank to get my fly-fishing rod and feathers that I bought at the fishing store just before. I fished my self salmon and trout for fighting against the barbarians. The combination of my mithril armor and my food was an excellent defense the barbarians were too strong and too many in number. There were many people wanting the glory and I was one of them the barbarians out numbered the people 100 to 1 the ratio overwhelmed us and we lost a suffering defeat. The barbarians took Edgeville over and used it as a base for training prisoners and other barbarians for battle.

The next day I dozed off in the Blue Moon Inn of Varrock. This time many more barbarians were there to battle and the risk was far more dangerous. I trained my strength level as my friends did on the dark wizards. I also got runes. I learned that runes were used for magic. Mean while as I was going back to the bank to deposit my items I noticed a bow and arrows on the ground. I picked them up. I started practicing my archery on dark wizards. While ranging I learned that it was better to take armor off when battling mages and using ranging. I was fatigued after the fight, I feared that all my armor would be stolen so I just found I nice place to lie down and fainted on that spot. When I woke up I just went back to sleep due to my sleep-tolerant days.

Second Day

When I woke up I quickly remembered the battle of Edgeville. This time I was prepared. I had a mithril scimitar instead of my b-axe because I learned that scimmys hit faster although they are weaker. I got the scimmy by trading my mithril b-axe for the scimmy and 700 coins. This time the barbarians were already attacking Varrock. I had no time to fish so I had to go to the store and buy my fish. When I was done buying my fish a barbarian smashed the door open through an iron throwing- axe at my head. I quickly dodged it only to find out that the wall was broken by the smash. I quickly ran up to the barbarian and charged at it with my scimmy in my hand raised and ready to kill. I killed that barbarian easily but there reinforcements brought light artillery such as weak cannons that fired random objects. There artillery proved weak but it was effective enough to keep us at a distance until I saw my friend Iron mage88 charging and taking damage. Quickly, I changed into a ranging uniform and took down any barbarian that stalled him from getting to the cannon. Unfortunately, he did not get to the cannon but he got close enough to make his ranging uniform effective enough to take down small loads of 3-9 out of 50 reinforcements.

Glory charge

Suddenly I saw my self running through the barbarians slashing through them, and dodging all the artillery shots and making my way for the cannon. Suddenly I heard a "roar!" behind me and turned back to see my other 3 friends charging then suddenly more people and more and more and more came to charge along side. Many of us were hit, including me but we drove them back the around the quarter before many of us went for another charge, this time our charge was not enough, we lost to much strength in our last charge. The barbarians gained more reinforcements to aid them in their win but then suddenly out of nowhere a rain of arrows were showered upon our enemies. I turned around to see my long lost pal, phenix20 he was killed in the glory charge but he was strong enough to kill 20 barbarians before he was slaughtered. He started what is called the great ranging revolution, which was the most concentrated group of archers only. This huge revolution caused the great difference in the 2cd day of battle as long as part of the glory charge number 2, this caused many warriors to survive and push back the barbarians to only half way from there village and our city.


	2. Battle Of Edgeville

Chapter II

Growing and Learning

The barbarians were still attacking with artillery and random groups to push us back. We were all tired. A person died in the battle. I got his rune scimmy. I asked the shopkeeper what it was. He said it was one of the most powerful swords all in Runescape. I wanted to wield it but I could not. I did not have the right to. Therefore, I trained my attack until it was 40 on groups of barbarians. I was tired like crazy. The medic said I should get some rest, but I could not so I had to sit out on the next group of barbarians. And on the next group, I fainted. "Boom, boom, boom!" I saw shots flying over my head they were heading for the castle of Varrock. The castle was hit. Everyone woke up. We all got up and put our armor on. But suddenly my friends and I were hit, I was the hit the worst, the cannon call severed my right arm. They asked if I could fight, I said yes, but I knew in my heart I would die. So then, I joined the rangers for today. I fired volleys of arrows until my arm was feeling better. Then I found one thing on the ground. A whole set of 25 darts. They were sharp. I threw them; they did a lot of damage. But my arm was not feeling good. So I took a rest. I ate lunch in my break. I went to the east bank and got a swing of apple juice that I crush from an apple with my friends war hammer along with five loafs of bread to share with my friends. My friends wanted wine more than juice so they bought their own drinks. We all unpacked in a nice quiet spot near the east of Varrock and ate while talking about different things we saw. When we were done, we all tried the glory charge with us four and another friend called Bufub.

Delta Formation

We all ran at the barbarians slashing our way through many followers and other barbarians. Many other people were already there taking down barbarians and other obstacles. We formed in a delta to charge at the cannons. We killed at least 20 by now. We destroyed the cannons and forced the barbarians back to their village. Our last target was Edgeville. We went to a house nearby and stayed there fore rest and a base. My friends and me camped out south and drank wine and water and talked about barbarians and made jokes though the night when most of us fainted or slept when they were too drunk or just out of fatigue. I was worried. We were near the barbarian's campout and if we were seen, we were fresh meat for them. I just simply went to sleep (after putting out the fire) hoping that no barbarian saw us camping out near his or her land.

Fourth Day

Edgeville problem

The generals of combat were discussing a problem. My friends and I were made generals for starting the glory charge and all. The problem was that there was no easy way to get to Edgeville. The simplest way was to go through barbarian village but it was too dangerous. The alternative route was to go into the wilderness but players in the level range of the wilderness combat area could attack lower and higher players. The next rout, which was the hardest was to go on river Lumbridge straight up too Edgeville. The last and final route is the best but the riskiest. We had to go through the giants' lair and a path filled with hobgoblins and zombies. The next step is to come out in the edge of Edgeville. This caused a problem because we would enter their territory. We had a vote. Many people chose to go up river Lumbridge. It was decided the leading archers would be put on the edges of boats to take down barbarians and any enemy. High-level shield-men were put in the front to dodge cannon balls and make space for the archers to shoot. The high-level shield-men were also used to protect against throwing axes and knifes. The cannon balls were dodged by having the shield-men use there war hammers to smash the artillery fire. As we were going up river Lumbridge, we prepared our self. As we were going to Edgeville, we saw that our way was blocked. The barbarians use their ships to form a wall to prevent us from going. My friends and I had an idea. We asked how tough the ship was. I wanted to smash straight through the ship while firing artillery to make the ship weaker and easier to bash through. My plan worked. We bashed though the ship and went straight to Edgeville. The battle was tough the barbarians had mostly berserkers. Their archers were good also. We had never experienced barbarian archers but they were strong. Their problem was they had almost no armor. They had some leather and that was it. We also met one more unit. This was there strongest unit. The barbarian thrashers. These spent no time playing with here enemy. They just thrash there way to our base. We kept off most of them but it was still hard to keep them from going deep. I had to say they did a nice job on protecting Edgeville. This was the only time we had a fair battle. In addition, we were losing, bad. More ships were ordered to come up river Lumbridge but by the time, they reached us. I was the only one left that was in sheer sight. All my friends were recovering and getting food. When they came back, I was nearly owned. Finally, the ships were there. We had reinforcements and we were winning. I was proud for this battle. All the survivors got their name in the history books. This battle is called the saga of Edgeville, barbarian village war.


	3. New Lands

Chapter III

New Lands

The Shanty Pass and the Kharadian Desert

I heard that there was a new land found south of Varrock. They called the land Al-Kharid. This land was mostly an area of deserts and sand storms. However, the city north of the desert was not doing badly. That was the main part of Al-Kharid. I went to this desert land to explore it. It was a good city overall. It had a palace, a bank, a mining spot, a furnace and other stores. I took my trusty steel pickaxe and mined in there useful mine. The mine had copper, tin, coal, mith, adamant, gold, and iron. I banked all these items and went down to the Shanty pass. I wanted to go to the desert but I had to have desert clothes and water skins with a knife to cut the cactuses that dropped the water to fill them. I bought these items and went to desert. The desert air was tough. Luckily, the desert had shade. I went to a desert city called Pollivenech. There were many gangs there. I decided to join the Menaphites. My gang was on a war with the waterbuckers. We fought this war with pride and glory. Man. I was thirsty like crazy. I used my knife to extract water from the cactuses. It took along time. Some of the cactuses did not have as much water so not many gave water. The sun was boiling everything. Some of the cactuses were even exploding because the water inside them was boiling and popping their stems like balloons being stepped on. The water was dry. I was unable to stand it. I could only go 15 hours with out fluid. The desert people could go 2 days without fluid. I was fatigued. I asked why arrows were never used in the desert and he said that the arrow shafts are so thin and delicate that they burn in the sun. Many rangers use darts or throwing knifes as a resource as they are faster and they do not burn in the sun easily. I asked how to make darts. They said go talk to Irena who is south of the shanty pass. When I talked to Irena, she said she would grant me the knowledge on two of the following skill of fletching, smithing, agility, or thieving and the ability to make darts in the process if I found her daughter Ana. I saw footprints on the grounds that lead to the mining camp. I talked to the mercenaries. They told me that to get in you have to fight the captain and get his key. I provoked the captain to fight me one on one. I killed him and quickly grabbed the key. I took off all my armor as the mercenaries directed so I would not be caught in the camp. I unlocked a male slave's chain and gave him my desert clothes. As a reward, he gave me his slave clothes, which allowed me to go to the mine. I went to the mine and found Ana. I "kidnapped" her in a barrel so the mercenaries would not find out. Then I sent her to the ground above. I lifted her on a winch and put her in a mine cart. Then I paid the mine cart driver 100 gold to get me out of the camp. I returned Ana to her mother and I was rewarded for my troubles. I went back to Al-Kharid. It was night. I went to a nice comfortable house that was belonged to a merchant. He said I could stay the night in exchange for my desert stories on Runescape. I told him the story on the legendary feud between the Menaphites and the water-buckers. He let me stay the night. I woke up in the morning. The shades blocked the boiled desert heat. The merchant asked for one last story just for fun and I told him the story of the mining camp. He thanked me and I left. The boiling desert sun was hot on me. I asked the king if he needed any help. He asked to get his son, Prince Ali back. I went to the Draynor jail because he said that Prince Ali was there. I bought a disguise with a pink skirt. Then I discovered I needed a wig. Therefore, I went to Ned. He made me a wig out of three balls of wool. I dyed it using yellow dye made out of the witch. I gave these to Prince Ali and kidnapped the person guarding the jail. In the process, I took his key and stuffed him in the cabinet. I took a prince Ali back to his father and I was rewarded handsomely. I went to the wilderness to see the fights. I brung one weapon to the wilderness. If I died, I would use my prayer to keep that item. I killed many people. I got lots of good stuff. I decided to bring my armor to the wilderness but I brung teleport runes as well. Therefore, if I was near dieing I would teleport out. I killed even more people! I got a rune scimmy from that. I was finally beaten bye a level 60, I teleported though. I banked all my items. I sold some armor I did not need. I now have 50k of cash. I bought my self full adamant armor. It was strong. I killed some goblins and found out that my rune scimmy is incredibly strong. I killed some barbarians and some other monsters nearby. They dropped some cool items like a bronze battle-axe and iron weapons one even dropped 32 throwing knifes that I used to kill some more creatures near the place I was going to sleep. Then when night broke. I just simply went to sleep on the grass near by.

When the dawn broke, I read the Varrock Times. They said that a huge patch of land was discovered. The land was west. I packed up for a travel. I got my friend Socreul and Bufub to come along with me. They were eager to explore this new land. When we saw the gates, we asked the guard if we could go through. He said no one could go through. My friends and I started bargaining him. Then that is when I noticed. The guard had a key around his neck. Therefore, now I tried to take the key, he slapped my hand. I made it look like it was an accident. That is when my friends saw what I saw. He argued with me until I got mad. That is when he pulled out his sword and challenged me. I accepted. I took out my trusty rune battle-axe and swung. He dodged the hit. He swung with his long sword; I used the blade of my battle-axe to absorb some of the hit. Then as I swung, I stopped in mind air and changed to under-slash formation. I used my b-axe to successfully knock him out using a well-placed crush on his head. I took the key and unlocked the gate. My friends and I encountered another challenge through the process. We had to go through the white wolf mountain. This was a hard challenge since we had to go around to the top and back down through the tunnel. That is the easy part about it, the hard part is that there are wolfs and dogs everywhere. The hardest part was the ice warriors though. They kept on attacking us and trying to stall us. We ran off the mountain. We were just alive. Luckily, Catherby, the city of fish, was near by. We bought some raw fish and cooked it nearby. We ate the nourishing fish and got our health back. I was famished. Socreul and Bufub were as well. We slept in the fish "inn" town inn. I woke up early in the morning. My friends were still sleeping. I went to the bank and got out my fishing rod and my huge net. I was going to fish some food for breakfast. The fishing spots were not populated during the morning but there was still fish out. The fish usually were not as active so I was able to fish all the mackerel and bass I needed. While I was fishing, I found a heavy thing in my net. I hauled it out. It was a casket. I opened it. I yelled out "oh my god!" it was unbelievable. I got what was called full Guthix. Guthix was a god. Some armor was known as god armor. This was rune armor except it had one of the gods blessing. I guess believing in balance and peace really had Guthix look at me and bless me. The god Guthix believes in the power of balance and peace. He keeps the other gods on there side of the river. The other two gods were Saradomin and Zamorak. Saradomin believed in the power of good and always wanted everyone to do what ever he did (sanity, building a block way to stop Zamorak, etc.). Now you may think Guthix would side with Saradomin but Saradomin was picky, REALLY picky. Zamorak was the god of destruction. He wanted to destroy and kill, many hate him but some like him. Zamorak always wanted destruction upon Saradomin's land. Guthix provided a holy barrier between their lands and his people so that not many people can get through the barrier. Guthix was the strongest but he believed into using his power for balance not for good or bad. Guthix remained neutral in every battle except his own and always balanced the good and evil of all people.

As my other friends were, still sleeping I quietly snuck in to our room and laid three cooked bass and one cooked trout for all of us to share. I decided to fish some more for another set of god armor. I got more fish of that were no use to me so I put them in my bank for safe keeping for other breakfasts and dinners. When my friends woke up, they were yelling, "You're rich, you're rich! We all took turns wearing it and examining it. It looked like Guthix was happy. We all took a piece of the armor and walked around in it. I got the plate and the kite shield. Bufub got the full helmet and Socreul reached for the legs. We would all give the armor back to me but they agreed to wear it for now. I felt the holy power of Guthix rushing through my blood. My friends and I wanted to travel to Camelot castle for the quest of Excalibur. When we got to Camelot, we traveled to the castle where King Arthur was. He said he needed help on finding the sword Excalibur so he could smash the crystal Merlin was in. my friends and me asked the Knights of the Round Table and told us to go to keep le-Faye. We went there and just as we were about to kill Morgan le-fayes son, Morgan popped up and begged us to stop. We asked her how to get Excalibur and she told us how. We went to the Lady of the Lake and asked for the well-guarded Excalibur. She gave it to us if we proved to be nice to beggars and other people. We were nice. We all received the Excalibur sword and smashed Merlin out of his crystal. My friends and I are now Knights of the Round Table! We were all invited by King Arthur to join him in a fancy dinner and drink wine with him. We all accepted. We 4 drank wine until the end of the night and the break of the early morning dawn.

It was the crack of dawn. We left Camelot around 7:00 in the morning. We traveled for King Arthur's recommended destination, Ardougne the city of wealth happiness and well fortune. We went to Ardougne, as we arrived, we went to their well-known market of the new Runescape land. Many people thieved from there market as well sold the food and bread they thieved to the real owners. The real owners, dumb and lazy, did not notice a thing that was lost. They were all filthy rich men that wanted more money than ever and did almost anything they could do to get it. We thieved until night and dawn. I was tired as ever. I laid down all my thieving material and banked it all. There was the flying horse inn at Ardougne so that is where my friends and I stayed for the night. When I woke up my friends were already thieving some cakes and bread for breakfast. I was still sleeping from yesterday's raid on cakes. I wanted to go some more but I could not take it. I stayed in the inn all day. My friends cared for me. Every occasionally they would bring me some tea they thieved. I went to nearest doctor. He told me to stay home for another day or two. I just had the cold that is it. When I was well enough to be back on the road, I drank a cup of water to get me warmed up and ready for the long day ahead of me. I went to look at the map to see where we should go. I saw an interesting place on the bottom of the map. It said, "Castle wars" I decided to travel there. I enchanted an emerald ring into a ring of dueling. It teleported me and my friends to the castle wars arena. We obviously went to the Guthix side. The basic game of castle wars was this; there were three portals to choose from, Sara, Zammy, and Guthix. The two sides that were fighting were Sara, and Zammy. Guthix was random. I went to the Sara side. My friends were also in Sara. We encountered lots of arrows and spells firing at our plate armor. I put my kite shield at the side so that all the arrows were bounced off me. When I got into their base I used my bandages that I got from my re-spawn point in the energy barriers to protect us. I also took explosive potions with me to blow up barricades. I left a barricade in way of the ladder so they were stalled out. Then I took two barricades from their armory and blew up a few barricades in my way. I ran for the flag and got it. I ran back to my base and scored one for the Saradomin side. This time I decided to go underground so no one would find me. I snuck into their base with some barricades and explosive potions and went for another score. This time I was killed. I was teled back to my re-spawn point with my inventory and armor/weapons. I scored another time but that was only if my friends had not teamed on a level 90 that was stalking me. We won the match and as well as two tickets to trade in for cloaks and capes representing your god. You could also trade tickets for special decorative armor that was extremely recognizable. Since me and my friends were bored we just played castles wars again and we were sent to the Zamorak side.

As the game begun, I charged through the defending warriors as quickly as possible. They had almost no time to respond since they were still getting resources. I got the flag quickly. I ran back to base. This time most of the team was ready so all of them charged at me, when I got deep into my base more people began to loosen due to other team mates helping me chase off with less people. I scored on that flag. When the game ended, I decided to go to the tree gnome village. The village was well guarded from a maze. It was harder to get to there then to get to Al-Kharid by walking. When I entered the village, the tree gnomes asked me if I could do a quest. I took it. They wanted me to retrieve the orb of protection. I went to commander Montai of the gnomes. He told me to get the coordinates from the gnome north and fire the ballista. I found the gnome and he told me to find the other gnomes with the coordinates. I found the coordinates and fired the ballista. The huge spear went flying through the air and through the walls and I picked up the orb. I returned it and got my reward. I then teled to the gnome stronghold and made some cocktails for my friends. Most of the time I was talking to blurberry to make cocktails for him so he would pay me for my time. I made a quite a bit of money. Now I down stairs and talked to the king. He said that the grand tree was dieing and that it would be a favor for his if I went to hazelmere. I went to hazelmere. He said that he gave the human docania rock and that the human wants to kill the tree. I told the king immediately he told me to talk to the prisoner upstairs. I did. I accused him then he accused Glough because Glough told him to collect the rock form Hazelmere. I went to Glough's home to search for any suspicious things. I found a note that said to go to karmaja shipyard. I went to karmaja shipyard. They asked for the password. Charlie said the password was ku-la-min so I told them that and I went in. I asked where is Glough's order. The foreman gave it to me. It said that he was going to transport 300 gnomes in 20 karmaja battleships. The order said 2000 logs of lumber were needed. Then I had it. Glough wanted to kill the grand tree so that it would be the lumber used for the wood order. I went to the grand tree right away. I told the king. He had me investigate Glough's house. I went there and found four wooden sticks on a stand. I went down the trap door. Glough sent a black demon to kill me! I started to attack him with my rune halberd. I went in to a corner where he could not get me and I started to attack him. After some laborious work, I managed to kill the black demon. I went to the king who was just ahead and got him to fire Glough. I have now completed the grand tree quest! I went searching for something to do. I was wearing my full Guthix. My friends were wearing rune armor. We all went to buthrope. One of my friends heard there was a games room there. When we arrived at Buthrope we all played rune link and checkers. I was winning like crazy at rune link. My friends owned everyone at chess and checkers. They played so well that they advanced to the next level and got to meet players that are more advanced.

When it was night, I bought a drink of beer for my friends and I. we talked about how experienced other players were. My friend was so good at checkers that he advanced up to the third room where you needed 2500 experience points to enter. I went up to the 2cd room. Bufub the last of them went up to the second room as well. I told a story that once we filled up all the slots with the checkers so we had to restart. Now get a load of this, we did that 23 times! Then I made a mistake he countered it and almost won but in that counter, he made a win for me! I went to the nearby fountain to wash my hands. They were dirty after using the game pieces. When I was done with that, I used the sink to wash my face. In the morning, I woke up early. I mean, VERY early, I woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning. I do not know why. But I heard the call of the orcs. I guess the orcs were raiding. No that could not be, it was a troll. The trolls were raiding! I woke my friends up as once! We responded immediately. I packed up everything. My friends got their armor on they equipped there scimitars and battle-axes. We ran north to see what happened. Many trolls got mad at some humans for taking over there land. There was a huge war. We fought to keep the trolls back. I managed to slay three trolls with my friends working with me. We did not slay them for fun though, or for exp, we killed them because they were jumping on us. We managed to send the trolls back but a LOT of the humans died. We went south to seer's village to pick flax and spin it into bowstrings. I went to catherby next. I went there to fish again. As I approached there, a mugger stopped me on the way. He asked for my money or my life. I started to give him cash but I said no and he started to attack me. My friends and I killed him in one hit each. Now as we went to catherby, I saw a sign, it said catherby was closed due the white wolves going past their mountain. I went the bank there were five big wolfs there, my friends were at the building near by three wolves pounced at me so I ducked and used my scimitar to slash the bottom of one wolf. It seems that that wolf was damaged severely. The other two ran at me, 1of them bit me in the leg but my armor saved my thigh. The other I slashed at a made him run away, the last 2 wolves got scared and ran away, then I got tackled behind me, I fell down and dropped my sword, the wolf that I scared on the bottom wasn't as severely injured as I thought. He tackled me again; I reached for my sword and made a clean cut on his leg. He ran away. I ran to the vault and took out some food. I managed to scare a few wolves to the mountain. Bufub managed to scare half of the wolves to the mountain! Socreul did not scare any back in but he was working on a gate to keep the wolves out. We were awarded medals of Honor for scaring the wolves away. I ventured north to the hero's guild. When I wanted to enter the guild, Achilles, the leader of the hero's guild stopped me. I had to finish a quest before I could prove myself worthy of the hero's guild. Me and my friends listened on what we had to do first we needed to make an oily fishing rod by using blamish snail slime with a fishing rod. That was Bufub's job. He had to fish a lava eel. He went to do that. I went to get the master thieves armband, Socreul got the firebird feather. Bufub took some time to get to the place to fish the lava eel. Most of his time was used on the herblore level to mix in the correct herbs to make part of the oil used for the oily fishing rod. My time was used on getting Scar-face Pete's candlesticks to get the armband form Katrine in the black arm gang. Socreul's time was spent on killing the ice queen to get ice gloves. He needed these in order to get the firebird feather for the last item needed. This took a long time to get. I had to do many things in order to get the armband. I had to team up with my phoenix gang friend and get him to kill Grip who had the keys to the candlesticks. We all met back up at the hero's guild. We gave in all our parts; we were now allowed entrance to the hero's guild! I brung my amulet of glory with me to charge it in the fountain of hero's. My amulet could teleport me to Draynor village, al-kharid, karmaja, and Edgeville. Me and my friends, with our glory ammys teled to Edgeville.


	4. A war of Good and Bad

Chapter IV

A War of Good and Bad.

There was another war going on now. Except the barbarians were on our side. The barbarians told us that the last war was only because their king executed anyone that did not fight, but now they have the old king killed and the new one on the throne. The barbarians were actually quite strong; they killed more people that we did. The war was the humans vs. the wilderness's army of Zamorak. There were demons and undead on there side. The army of Saradomin tried to push all of them back in to the wilderness. Guthix…well he put a holy barrier around his people because he did not want to get involved.

When today's battle ended, I used a ring of dueling to teleport my self to castle wars. I wanted to get as far away from Edgeville as possible, my friends teleported to castle wars as well. When news spread around the world of what Zamorak was going to do many people either, ran to the monastery, or ran to the Talvery that were protected by the druids of Guthix. About 1 out of every 20 went to the east and fought with Saradomin. The war raged on as the days past. My friends and I did a campout and celebrated out 18th birthday. We all made chocolate cakes for each other and had barbecued fish and meat. Then we went to the dwarven mines where some where seeking shelter and asked to have a Axe-mans Folly a delicious beer made out of roots of a oak tree and various other dwarven foods. When the night was over we ate some more barbecued fish and put the left-overs in a metal bowl made out of steel and closed the lid so it stayed fresh. When we woke up the next morning I had the worst hangover I had. Socreuls was even worse. He drank one dwarven case of the beer. Bufub was hangover free. He was used to drinking beer in his old days. He hardly ever got hangovers. As for me, well… let's say I drank a couple bottles before fainting. I never drank beer before. They some how convinced me to do it. Just then we heard an explosion from the distance. We saw that Varrock was sent ablaze. We immediately teleported there to see that a horde of greater demons were charging wit chaos druids using there ability to hold the enemies while the demons and poison spiders thrashed at them. I pulled out a dragon dagger poisoned and a granite shield wearing a pair of druid's robes. In the mid of battle I found a rune claw that was separated from its pair. I put it on the hand using the granite shield and strapped the granite shield below the wrist of that arm. I slashed at greater demons wit ease as demon blood was spattered everywhere by all the people fighting. Then a huge demon appeared. It was a demon named Chornozan due to its destructive power. I put on my full Guthix rune armor and pulled out my prized possession, a rune scimitar. Even though the dragon dagger was stronger the rune scimitar was an incredibly sharp sword. It seemed as if it were sharper than any other weapon around. The dragon dagger was now in my hand with the granite shield and they were my best weapons. The scimitar went flying though the air as I slashed Chornozan. My dagger went rite in to its skin and I drawed it out of his demon flesh and slashed my rune scimitar straight through its body and stabbed my dagger though its heart. He was dead. The battle continued, many of the Saradominists were slain. When Saradomin tried to preach me to joining him after I killed the demon I sad no and continued fighting, the battle ended at midnight. I went back to the Talvery where Guthix's druids had places for us to sleep. They had been at the war making potions for our warriors. As well as potion making in the midst of battle some brave druids volunteered to go out and act as medics healing the wounds of the people that were injured. I put my full Guthix on the armor rack and the robes on the clothing rack and went to sleep.

The next day I began to hunt for game as we were in the lack of food. I found a few chickens in the farm nearby and crossed the mountain to fish some fresh lobsters. However when I went to Catherby there was a surprise waiting.

Guthix was they're informing the news of the war and how many had died. He put a spell of protection on Catherby. Many followers were happy that they were protected but sad that there loved ones died in the battle. But also there I met a new friend. His name was Ruslan. He was a strong person that liked to cut down trees. He said after he cut down a tree he would take to tree seeds from the tree and plant them in the trees spot. He did it cause he liked the nature of balance to go on. He followed Guthix as well. I was surprised to see him wearing a set of rune armor though. I asked him if he wanted Guthix to bless it and he said yes. But he also said that recently things haven't been going well about the war, that's why Guthix hadn't had enough time to bless it. I took Ruslan back to the Talvery for him to meet my friends. By now my friends were packing a few potions the druids were making for them for the battle. I took s few super potion sets along with the healing balm for other fighters. Ruslan talked to Guthix to get his armor blessed and Guthix had some spare time and did it for him. When we went to Varrock many soldiers were sleeping but some were awake preparing their armor for the battle. Scouts were issued at ever group and there were 5-7 scouts awake at a time. We waited and found some food at barbarian village by fishing. We prepared a few meals, some snacks, and a few loafs of bread to go with the fish. When most of the other soldiers awoke a minor wave of Zamorakian's came. I pulled out my staff of Guthix and yelled, "Claws of Guthix!" immediately claws made of a magical force came and decimated the enemy. I kept on casting my spells until I ran out of runes and went to the wizards of Varrock and Draynor to get more. The rune essence supply was going out fast but then miners went to the rune essence to get more. Then wizards go to various temples and create runes. Rune essence is a fast growing material and in the rate we are mining it we should have unlimited amounts. When the battle was over we had a miraculous death count! We had 3 people die due to the gigantic ice giants but only 3! That was a pretty lucky battle.

As I was seeking my shelter in Falador I saw an approaching army of black demons and chaos druids all hiding under the protective darkness. It was hard to spot but there was a whole entire army behind them! Then I realized. The Varrock assault was a minor distraction so that Iban, son of Zamorak was revived to join the army. I ran with all my might to Falador to tell them that a huge army was there but my friends were first. They told me, "cheesy john seek shelter, Iban is-" I broke him off. I told him I already knew that and that I was going to warn Falador. As I approached I saw a dwarf setting up a multicannon. Bufub told me that the dwarfs were using Falador as a shelter and helping fight the war. Walls will build around Draynor and Falador so that the two cities were combined. The free space in between has been occupied with dwarven tents, barracks, 5 cannons and a force of white knights providing a patrol around the area. The people of Draynor village in return of shelter and protection chopped down the willow trees that regrowed easily and fished for food. In all short, this was a perfect alliance. Then, when Varrock came…

They had all they needed to fend off the evil Iban and his army. The Varrock people were going to sleep in tents around the unused space in the path between Falador and Draynor. The mages of wizards tower sought shelter and magically transported the castle of Varrock to the path. This was to take up space and make it safer and comfortable to sleep.

All citizens of the 4 cities were given, a bow and 25 arrows, a dwarf battle-axe, or a long sword. As Ibans army approached the white knights and other players were slaughtering the many demons that dared fly in Falador. I was a mage and stood on a tower casting huge blasts of fire and the demons soaring through the sky. When I ran out of runes. I went to me and my friends group room to take out my armor and weapon. When I arrived I found Ruslan on the floor changing to his mage armor. He said that he already fought his share of the battle. I put on my full Guthix armor and took out my polished rune scimitar that aided me in 99 battles… this would be its 100th.

As I ran out of the moat that the white knights castle featured, I felt a sudden rush that I needed to go to the path between Falador and Draynor. And then I saw. The villagers were fighting of a horde of lesser demons. The dwarfs were firing mortars while the men fought them in a ratio of 10 to 1. The lesser demon was strong but it couldn't lean down to slash the men as they had archers that would pierce the demons hide and therefore killing the demon. I decided that they needed a bit of help. When I went in to help a gang of black demos surrounded me. I slashed at one of them only to find the other slash at my armor. As I was about to get hit by a pair claws a sudden bolt of lightning zapped all the black demons and roasting them. When I looked back at the castle and saw Sorrel grinning at me as he fired more spells. I slashed at the lesser demons and killed of most of them. My help wasn't needed there any more. I went to the front to tackle the army Iban was in and saw that Iban was a towering goliath! Bufub was there with his trusty dragon battle-axe hacking straight through the enemies in one fell swoop. He had a gift, a very useful one as well. He was stronger than most people and became strong and stronger as he got weaker. Then I saw him hacked straight through Iban's brimming red armor. The obviously got Iban to look down and raise his 2 handed sword to smash him down. Bufub sheathed his battle-axe and prepared to take the blow. When the sword hit him Iban laughed as he pulled it up, but when he saw what was on it. He yelled. Bufub crawled on the sword like a spider and he jumped toward Iban's head. Iban managed to block the hit with his huge shield. But unfortunately the shield got a few huge dents that made it hard to use. Iban used his other hand to hold the 2 handed sword in a power cut using gravity to bring it back up. I used my rune scimitar to slash down I piece of Iban's armor and pulled out my super poisoned dragon dagger to stab it again this broke a chip of Iban's armor. It seems Bufub was doing a great job annoying Iban by jumping all over the place making huge dents that had a 2 feet radius impact. Then in a coincidence, I hit the place Bufub was going to hit and crashed through Iban's armor. Then we took the chance to take out our poisoned weapons and stab him, my dagger and his spear. We thrusted it in his skin and pulled it out. I then make a huge cut in the armor next to it and Bufub slammed his axe in Iban's armor. He took a lot of damage. Then, Iban fell down. And he stopped breathing.

The battle raged on as I slashed through various monsters. Now that Iban was dead the monsters seemed to fight with more fury as the mages try to resurrect Iban from death. They got so close to making the ritual circle once that Iban's heart hard started to pound. But then Socreul that was our quadruplets skilled ranger did a rune throwing axe special attack and bounced the axe off all the followers doing massive damage to the weakness when concentrating on a highly advanced spell. We saw claws going in front of the enemy slashing and constricting and thought of Ruslan. Then suddenly a huge king black dragon came in front of me. I put on my dragon fire shield just in time to stop the fire breath from hitting me. Socruel knew I was in trouble so he took out his magic long bow and aimed it at the dragon's body. When the arrow hit the dragon. The dragon squealed in pain and started breathing fire everywhere. I held up my dragon fire shield just in time to block the wild fire. The king black dragon amazingly killed a lot of its own team. It took down most of the demons and practically all the minor creatures. The battle was looking good for us. When all the blood shed ended there was our side standing. And there side on their knees. I went to the monastery as the Talvery was too far away for my liking. I spent the rest of the night in the monastery's comfortless beds.

When I woke up I had a sore back and bandages all over me. I had one on my rib when a skeleton solider got in a lucky shot at me I also had a few muscle cramps trying to keep my place when a red dragon blew a huge ball over fire at me. Socruel's burnts were worse though. Being a ranger he had a lot of protection from magic and a good protection form melee but when the fire ball hit him he blocked it with his dragon fire shield but the heat was against him burning threw his shield and hide. Bufub was injured the worst though. He prayed for protect form magic just in time to minimize the blow but even that the dragon fire was no much affected. But what saved him was Socreul; he pushed Bufub aside and took the blow but forgot to swing his shield up in time. I was the first one awake. Then I felt my back sting like never before. Then I remembered. A one zombie threw his axe at me. But it rebounded off his fellow friend who was already dead and went to me. I stepped away just in time so that it wouldn't hit my back and kill me but it left a huge and deep gash just missing my back bone.

When Bufub began to rise he clinched his teeth and slowly went back down. He knew he was in no condition to fight. When Socreul woke up I saw gash marks everywhere. Bufub examined his body and saw bruises and scars everywhere. I saw my body and I saw cuts and marks. We were all suffering form dragon burn. The army of Zamorak suffered great losses in the battle. There wouldn't be another attack for at least a week. Socreul was on the verge of death. He was suffering form lots of whiplash and had a lot of magical spells cast on him. When I realized Ruslan wasn't there. I sat up and saw him being treated by a fatigue potion. It looks like he had overcastted his spells. He was beginning to awake. Bufub was fighting his dragon burn with all the energy he had. Socreul was awake and trying desperately to give him self chiropractor and ease the wounds on his legs and arms. I sat up and wrapped around a huge strip of cloth around my waist. I limped to the balcony and leaned on the bars to keep my support. I prayed to Guthix and Saradomin in order to protect me and make sure I live through the war. I saw a monk in the distance picking cabbage and throwing it into his cauldron. It seems as if he was making compost so the flowers that were important for potions. It seems the monk was making a defense potion as he put in the herbs essential. I watched as he made his potions. I saw him make anti-poisons and strength potions. He started making super defense potions and super anti poisons. I learned a lot of new things about herb lore that I didn't know before. Such as making a super defense potion work more efficiently by putting a extra pair of oak tree roots and smashing up the herbs not pounding them.

That night I saw Bufub awake and at his private room. He was writing his diary in his perspective, and was eating a nice meal prepared to him from the monks. I said, "Hi". He looked at me and motioned him to come down. He told me about a potion that he found in the battle. It said, potion of Zamorak. He was canalizing it and putting it in various chemicals and trying to find out what it was made of. It had dwarf weed inside it defiantly. There was a piece of it floating at the top. He said it was VERY flammable. He stuffed it with cloth. He was going to try to use it to explode any big enemies. Then he went to his room to retrieve something. It amazed me what it was. It was a piece of Iban's armor. He shattered it from the final blow. I tried slicing it with my scimitar, didn't eve make a dent. Then what amazed me was that Bufub took it with his bared hands and bent the armor half and made it into a ball. I looked at his muscles. That's when I realized.

**Flashback:** "die rotten dragon!" "Bufub take it easy on the strength potions your already strong enough by your self." "Fine Cheesyjohn"

**Flashback even farther: "**99… 100!" said Bufub as he put down 2 rune 2 handed swords from lifting them all night.

End Flashback 

Bufub was training all his time to be the strongest and he finally was. When I went back into my room I slept on the bed and thought about it. How Socreul was the best archer, Ruslan the best mage, and Bufub was the strongest person alive and how I was put in the group. It seemed that I was the outcast. Then I saw Socreuls dragon hide and Bufub's armor, and realized, hybriding. I was the cross breeze, the one in the middle of everything, I could use every skill to kill, in a combination…

I woke up. Most of my bruises were healed and my cuts were starting to get better. Bufub was much better and Ruslan was all energized. Socreul was out side shooting the flame off a candle with out touching it and firing a arrow into a apple wit out piercing through it. I took my dragon dagger (super poisoned). And hid it in my pocket incase needed. I put a few runes in my pocket incase I had to defeat them from long range. I went to the edge of the monastery and leaned on the railing. When I felt it, it didn't feel correct. I put my hand to the ground, it was shaking. Then instantly I knew it. Zamorak was having the chaos dwarfs build a tunnel to the monastery. I told my friends to grab their armor. when we were all geared up Ruslan was in the mage tower and Socreul was leading the rangers from Varrock and Falador up on the walls. I had my scimitar and grasped it tightly. Then there was a crackle. Then around the monastery formed a crack. I yelled, "run!" all did as I told and jumped out of the monastery before we were surrounded Socreul s team of archers weren't able to make it. And then the monastery sunk intro the ground. And as the monastery fell, so did Socreul. I tried to get him but the monastery sunk before I could get him. I mourned for his loss but I had to focus. I killed as many monsters as I can. Then a special group of mages came. They were strong but ranging can only kill them. Then I noticed. Without archers, we would lose the battle. I killed as many other demons and beasts until there were only the special mages left.


	5. A battle fought, A battle begun

Chapter V

A battle fought, A Battle Begun

Then realizing I lost I sheathed my sword to take the blows. Then I heard a "fssh" and then a lot of other "fsshs" and then I looked up into the air and I saw… a hail of arrows. And I looked back it was Socreul smiling his usual smile, arrow nocked in his bow. He fired and so did about a hundred other people. I looked back and all the special mages were pincushions. Socreul done his job and came to me saying what happened. He fell to the ground and dug a hole for his people to come through. Then when I was fighting he told his people to fire slowly and fire one at a time.

When we went back to the Talvery a druid came to us and said that the war ended and Saradomin won. We now had access to the legends guild and full access to everything there was.

Everything was looking bright for the net few weeks until a note from Guthix saying that Saradomin was preaching his lands. Of course Guthix wanted to stay balanced and asked me to get the angels of our land by throwing rocks at them. Then I opened a pouch he gave me and I found a lot of stone pebbles. Then I saw an angel come to my backyard (I bought a nice house after the war and Bufub and Socreul were across the street) and he started to chant and I opened my window and yelled," hey! You there you Saradomin scum! Get the hell out of my back yard" as I said that I chucked a rock at around 30 mph. It his wings and I don't think he was happy. He started to summon a ball or light trying to blind me. But then when he realized that I wasn't there he stopped and looked around. Then as he started to chant more words an appeared right in his face and gave him a huge mark on his cheek as he tried to duck. As he landed a pulled out a dragon long-sword and slowly advanced on him. I asked him what he was doing there. He told me Saradomin wanted to enchant our lands so that he could graze more meat for growing population. I sheathed my sword and told him to tell Saradomin that if you want to graze more destroy monster-inhabited places.

When I went back to my house Guthix's spirit came and told me that we had another war on our hands, a war against Zaros, a god more destructive than Zamorak himself.

When spreading the news to my friends across the street chasing away more Saradomin angels. I told them what was going to happen. They prepared their swords by sharpening them on a nice fat strong piece of stone. Bufub pulled out his huge dragon battle-axe, which gleamed through the air as he made a few chops through the air. I had my dagger all nice and pointy for a couple stabs. Socreul started to fletch some of his arrows from a tree that just fell down. He also made another yew longbow for back up. He checked that his dragon hide had no holes in it and made sure his back up dragon long sword was in good shape. I had bought a new a new dragon scimitar but kept my rune scimitar because it meant a lot to me. Ruslan stocked up on a lot of runes for a variety of spells and bout a back up rune dagger. We teleported to Camelot since that's were Zaros's army was going to attack first. When we were there we met king Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. As we continued to take our positions we saw a complete army of demos and sorcerers ahead. Every monster there was a giant and had huge claws and or clubs and had a huge army of minor creatures to take down our barricading walls. Socreul and his hand picked elite archers would fire the first arrows, and then the rest would follow making a v line to cut through the enemies. After the first 3 "v" 's it was rapid fire and every man for him self, all arrows were nocked. Warriors bent their knees and unsheathed their swords. Mages powered some runes into there staff. When king Arthur yelled charge. Socreul fired the first arrow and mages started to cast fire blasts, while the warriors waited for the arrows and spells to hit each one of them put up his sword and maked sure that there swords were still sharp, but I had a problem. I forgot my scimitars at home, and it was to late to go back


	6. Merlins Advice

Chapter VI

Merlin's advice

A/N: this is a weird chapter / but read it

I immediately went to Merlin. When I got there, I asked him if he could teleport my swords. He answered no because it would take a huge effort to find them using magic. When I asked him what could I do, he gave me a smile. He told me that it was possible to combine runes to make spells helping weapons and arrows. Pondering this I left his room and headed for the battlefield.

I realized that I did have a bow on my back so I pulled that out and a arrow and not knowing it I pulled out, three air runes, a fire and body rune and concentrated the energy in the arrow. When the army of Zaros got close enough I fired my arrow and before I could stop my self I yelled, "piercing arrow!" and my arrow glowed fiery red and looked as if it shot through 10-15 people. It didn't seem to do much damage to them but it did go through a lot of people. That got everyman on our side to charge practically (and literally) straight through the enemy's minor army and did a hefty amount of damage on a demon army.

Bufub was locked in on a stand off with an undead knight. As he faked a kick in his shins he swung around and pulled his long sword and cut the knight in halve. I was there in a stand off with a zamorakian commander using an iron long sword I had picked up from a zombie using that to block and using my dagger and try to get in an odd shot and poison him. When I got in a poison hit I pulled out an arrow and aimed it at his head. When I fired the zamorakian tried to make a dodge he hit in his arm. I finished him off with a special from the dagger and moved on to a zombie. The zombie was stupid and came close for his attack, as he tried to hit me I ducked and stabbed him in the stomach. The zombie wasn't affected so I used my bow to knock him out. As a zamorakian warrior charged at me I yelled, "Snare!" vines came up in the ground and strangled him. I nocked a arrow and forgot, that snare took 2 water runes instead of 3 and 3 earth runes in stead of 4, and before I could stop my self I said, "Muddy arrow!" the arrow was apparently wasn't as sharp as it used to be but as it hit the attacker mud splattered all over the place and blinded the attackers eyes. I took the advantage and charged at him getting a good special with my dagger. Bufub was in another stand off now and he was matched with the black demon evenly. Bufub slashed with his sword then out of a blink of the eye he kicked the black demon and accidentally kicked some runes he dropped and then force of magic made him say, " spinning fury!" and all of a sudden 3 fire runes and 1 air rune started to power up his battle axe. He sliced his battle-axe in a 360 and killed at least 5 other warriors in the fray.

Socreul was doing fairly well. He was aiming at heads and bodies, most of the time he was trying to weaken them instead of kill them because he knew that after one arrows was in there body there were sitting ducks. Ruslan was trying to push the enemies back and into small groups so he could cast a ancient magic spell and freeze them all so the meelers could pickem' off. However the army of Zaros wasn't about to fall for that. They staggered their groups and attacked mercilessly not giving a damn whether they die or not. Their army was a reckless force and a big force to be dealt with. Every one of there mages was using incredibly strong spells but they were concentrating which made the archers pick them off the battlefield. Until I saw Socreul fusing the power of 2 airs, 2 waters and body rune to create a rogue arrow. Upon using those he yelled out," guided arrow!" it was an amazing sight, there was a whoosh through the air and then an orc, had an arrow sticking out dead straight from his forehead.

The battle was nearly over, it looked as if the army of Zaros was about to win, but we fiercely continued. Until the mages cast a spell that wiped out a huge chunk of our army, just as Bufub concentrated the energy of 3 body runes and 2 earth runes, he mixed up a air rune because of the spell he ended up making a move called earthquake strike, which was a move when he sliced a person in front of him vertically smashing his axe in the ground creating a minor earth quake knocking everyone around him down. Then as Socreul saw that the demons were down, He did his own special move. He had 3 arrows banded together making it the width of one arrow. Even though it was the size of one arrow it was harder to fire, due to its incapability. As he aimed he made sure his bowstring was tight, and when he released, 3 arrows spun out and stuck 3 demons in the head. Just then king Arthur yelled, "pull back!" all the solders fled from the battlefield. Camelot was there's. We fled to Ardougne.

My friends and I met up together and discussed the ability of supplementary spells. Socreul told us that he discovered a way to make the arrow a 1 hit KO move although it took many runes. Then we took our beds at the hotel and slept the night away.

As the morning rose, the horn of soldiers came with it. I pulled some dragon hide together and stuffed about 1000 arrows in my quiver. Socreul did the same. Bufub was making sure his battle-axes blade was sharp Ruslan was calculating how many runes he would need for his spells. When we were all ready to took the frontal line. Ruslan was in his split bark armor; Bufub maxed out some of his defense for speed wearing a nice set of mystic armor. I was wearing Veracs barrow set armor, with my magic short bow. Now armor does slow me down, but Veracs armor let me move my arms freely there fore it would be the most efficient armor to range in. the army of Zaros was replenished with more zombies and demons to aid there battles. When king Arthur yelled charge the front line soldiers raised there pikes and charged at full speed and because we were in a v shape. We cut a wedge and charged through there forces and ran back from behind them, Socreul and his archers took the Ardougne walls so if the enemy gets close enough he fires a volley killing off a huge chunk of the attackers. Ruslan was in the town with other fellow mages to scry the enemy and attack them. Bufub was doing good work chopping up the enemy. I was ranging and smashing them with my flail. Bufub found a set of Dharoks barrow set armor. it was a huge armor set that when wielded all together it would have a special ability, wretched strength. Veracs armor has it as well, although it was a defiler ability allowing my flail to have a chance to ignore armor. then all of a sudden a huge giant with shining armor came to there forces, it was Iban realizing that I had my barrow armor set, I charged at him, swinging my flail like mad, crashing through his armor like nothing could stop it, Socreul noticed as well and since there were a lot of people around there he gathered his men and aimed a volley at a Iban. The arrows whooshed through the air as a huge v shape. Making air resistance a breeze for the side arrows, but hard for the middle one the arrows hit Iban's armor but it hardly made a dent on hid super strength armor. Bufub leaped up into the air with full Dharoks set and Dharoks great axe and made a huge clobber noise on Iban's armor actually making a decent dent on his armor. Iban felt the pain and immediately started slashing at Bufub. Even though Bufub was a good dodger his armor slowed him down greatly. Iban eventually hit him, and when he did, he hit him hard. Then Iban cast a huge Iban blast spell and wiped out every person, including his own but us.


	7. The Rangers Creed

Chapter VII

The Rangers Creed

The field was a bloody mess; it had exploded corpses, burnt body parts, and bloody crap all over. Bufub was unconscious, Ruslan teled right before he casted the blast, and Socreul raised his shield to block the blow. I, well, you can say he missed me. Iban staggered up to me, drained from casting his devastating spell. He did a weak stab that I easily dodged. In a swift follow up I spun around pulling my flail out and using my energy from the spin to smash the flail in his chest. Iban flew back and hit the tree, then, he took off his armor, and weapon and pulled out his damned staff, I took off my armor because I knew metal was a magic conductor.

Socreul was on the castle wall, recovering from the blow. He raised his bow, only to find the horror that the bowstring snapped off. "Lucky I brought my 25 velocity cross bow" he chuckled to him self. He loaded his cross bow with 12v ammo. "Good, still have 1000 of ever bolt from 1-9v, 200 12v left, 150 18v, 100 20v and 15 21v" he aimed over the wall and looked for Iban and me in a dead lock. When he saw Iban he took a scale off his dragon hide, and stuck it on top of the cross bow, serving as an aimer.

"Shields drocolius immoralo" suddenly a huge shield came up protecting Iban. "hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…." "nothing cam break through my shield, NOTHING!" "Ahahahahahahahahaahahahhahahaahahahahahahah" Iban's eyes busted up as he laughed for countless seconds seeming like hours.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"shit!" screamed Socreul as he threw his cross bow at the floor, amazingly, it didn't break, only one cross bow could with stand so much punishment and that was Karil's crossbow (hint hint). " it can be done" "what the?" Socreul muttered as he turned around. "oh well, cant hurt to shoot", as he picked up the crossbow analyzing how it could of with stood the blow with out a scratch. "this was my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-(takes a breath)great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great(takes a breath)-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- (takes a breath)great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfathers crossbow (takes a huge breath." Socreul chuckled as he loaded a measly 1v bolt inside. Click, as he fired the crossbow.

Basically, Socreul went flying back into the castle wall as his measly 1v bolt propelled like a missile crashed into Iban's shield making a HUGE crack. And breaking the outer layer of it, it was immediately replaced by another layer of the shield. Iban was still laughing, so he didn't notice.

Meanwhile, in Karmaja

"great day to relax isn't it Sir Kay?" asked King Arthur "yeah" Sir Kay and all the other sirs in their own ways. "where's Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad?" asked Sir Tristan and Sir Kay. "They're off fighting the war with Merlin, the fools" said the other sir. " relaxing on the beach and all is great, but isn't it illegal? I mean we could get killed by painful death because of this." " oh well, better that dying to Zamorak."

"Wow, this cross bow rocks" Socreul muttered cheerfully as he loaded one of his 15v bolts into his crossbow chamber. He braced himself against the wall and took aim at Iban's huge impossible-to-look-over shield. As he fired, he felt his cross bow push him back to the wall he was bracing against. The bolt looked like a gray ray of light coming from Socreuls crossbow. It speeded through the air like a hot knife through butter, and it moved as if nothing were in front of it. This time, unfortunately it missed. But it practically drilled through the earth.

In Lumbridge,

" King Arthur?" Sir Tristan asked. King Arthur replied, "yes?" "I just read the rule book and it says were being traitors, when we sweared our lives to protect the cities with our life. It also says that we could die by A, death by slow beheadment, B, death by 100 arrows, or C, death by hanging, so you see sir, skipping the war to save our lives just made it worse." Implied Sir Tristan " well, if we die to Zamorak, he will torture our souls for eternity, and why are we in Lumbridge again?" asked King Arthur. Sir Kay answered, "we teleported from a volcanic disturbance". "Oh that's why, I keep for-" king Arthur did not finish his sentence because he suddenly crutched his tender spot, be cause Socreuls bolt drilled through the Runescape worlds earth, and unluckily hit king Arthur's tender spot.

I pulled out my flail. Iban was now concentrated on me. I ran at his shield, I jumped up and crashed the flail on the shield, as soon as it made contact with the shield; I flew back and crashed into my ground. Suddenly, as if I knew what was the solution. I got up and counted the spikes on the flail, there were 5. Then I counted the runes I picked up from the dead mages. 1000 minds, 5000 earths, 5000 airs, 5000 fires, 5000 waters 2500 natures 500 death, 750 chaos, 1000 bloods, 5000 bodies, 500 souls, 750 cosmic, 500 laws, and a single piece of rune essence. "Yes! I can cast the spell". I put on all my armor just hoping that my special would work. I charged at his massive shield and jumped. I sent my flail crashing into his shield. Only the ball of the flail hit, but it was enough. I muttered an enchantment that took all my energy and shot it at the flail. Because the flail was metal my electric spell was able to chain it in side the shield and bounce off its sides and shock Iban from the in side. I cast the spell yet again and Iban's shield fluttered away. He was now vulnerable. Because Socreul was an expert archer, there was no way Iban could survive his bolt.

Socreul took this opportunity to load in another bolt and fire upon Iban. As he shot the bolt whistled through the air at mach 10 and pierced Iban's skull and my calve. I winced in pain.

"Oh my god! It hurts!" King Arthur was yelling as the medic came over to him. The medic proclaimed it as a serious in jury and did what eve he could to stop the pain. The medic called "toadflax and fungi, now!" the assistant handed the items to the medic and the medic grounded the items up and poured the contents in the wound. "You have four choices, the primitive silencer, the Falador removal, the Varrockian healer, or the special treatment. King Arthur winced " spe-eacil tre-eatment. The medic dropped his tools "very well" he said. I'm going in. WARNING, THE NEXT PART IS EXTREMLY UNSUITABLE FOR KIDS AND HAS BEEN CUT OFF DUE TO THIS, IM SURE YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENED.


	8. The Teamwork Trials of the Legends

Chapter VIII

The Teamwork Trials of the Legends

I woke up finding myself in a hospital, with everyone important in Runescape staring at me and my friends. "Hello" greeted the King of Varrock. "I might as well get straight to the point, due to your outstanding performance; the legends guild has invited you to the trial of legends." "Who cares" I responded. "The guild of legends, as the name says, is for people who show outstanding bravery and combat skills in battle. However, the legends trials is for teams of 3, so if one of you declines, the others can't go. By the way, you cannot BRING any potions, food, stat enhancers or anything of such sort, although you may bring axes, tinder boxes, pestle and mortars in." king Ronald stepped back. This gave me an idea, if we couldn't bring any potions or food in, why not make the stuff in side the exam area We all decided that since we had nothing better to do, to take the legends trial. Though it was harder than we all thought.

For the next month, we practiced on training dummies, herblore, fishing and cooking, and stat training. The day before the exam, we sharpened all our weapons and arrows and cleaned our armor.

We arrived at the legends guild just in time. A legends guild member hollered, "The first part of the exam is going to start. I am your examiner, Vicecity99, you may not bring any food or potions to the exam area but you can make them inside the area. Two teams will randomly be paired up together, those two teams form a group, and only 20 out of the 40 groups can pass. The first pairing, team Cheesy j. and team Ruslan is group1. That stunned me, he was alive! After the other groups were paired our group talked together. Ruslan's team was like ours, all types only. His members were Ozzy I Wanna be a goat and firebirds416. 20 legends guild members mass teleported us to the training area. ViceCity99 bellowed, "You will fight over these" he held up 3 tokens "20 of each of the tokens will we scattered through the forest. There are 120 clues in the forest leading to the tokens, when a group finds a clue, they may memorize it and destroy it making it harder for other groups to find clues. By the way, groups make it easier to achieve goals in this test, so use you friends wisely and work together. Each team will be shown to a gate. When the whistle blows you will have to destroy the gate to go to the exam area. When you have all 3 tokens go to the tower over the river that cuts the training area in half, you have 5 days, begin!" we all went to one gate, the gate was massive. It was fortified so much it looked like portcullis for the Lumbridge castle. The whistle shrieked. Bufub was immediately on the gate, smashing his way through so fast, Ozzy and Firebirds had their mouths opened.

Ozzy began to help slash his way through the gate. Socreul began to admire Firebirds crossbow. He had done a good job cleaning all the rust and grime from it. "What type of crossbow is that?" asked Socreul "it's a special rapid fire crossbow I created. I may ask the same to you" asked Firebirds "oh it's err, a crossbow I got from my family" Socreul didn't want to reveal its true power just yet. The massive gate was finally down. "Hey could you chop off a vertical bar for me? It might be of some use later." I asked. Bufub shrugged. He cut off a vertical bar and tossed it to me. It was really heavy. I put it down and cut 3 feet off the end, and then I put it across my back.

We ran all over the place searching for clues or tokens. "Hey I think I found a clue!" firebirds shouted "shut up you idiot, you want to get us all dead?" Socreul snapped. "Ok" firebirds whispered, "Come here" we all went to see the clue. The clue was, "you can only see me in the night, but I shine with all my might." Every one got that clue memorized? I asked. In unison the rest nodded their heads. "Wait don't destroy the clues yet" Bufub whispered. "Why?" Socreul asked "if we destroy the clue then it will be gone forever, why don't we just hide it in our armor or something else?" Bufub questioned. It was a good idea; Socreul took the clue and put it in his bow quiver.

We tried to figure out the clue when we were traveling to the river, Socreul suggested that it was probably the moon, Ruslan pointed out that the moon doesn't shine. I suggested that it was a star, but Bufub pointed out that you never know when a star shines; it takes at least a year for the closest stars light to get to Runescape anyway. Firebirds and Ozzy remained quiet, "Ozzy you got an idea of where this token might be?" we were approaching the river now, man it was FOGGY, I couldn't see a thing. "Stop!" I halted everyone, we shouldn't go into this fog, and there could be an ambush

Ambushers POV: "No!" I thought. We whispered while the group walked away, "Now! Ambush!" I yelled.

We heard a yelling in the distance, I jumped and knocked the whole group down as an enemy group came charging out of the fog, "Socreul, Firebirds take cover and give us cover, Ruslan stay back and give them suppressing fire, the rest come with me. I took out my pole and forced it into a poor enemy, the ram dented the guys armor and flew him back 5 feet, I couldn't believe how strong I grew, he came back up to me and tried to cut me in half with his long sword, but Ozzy zoomed in front of me and the guy rammed into Ozzy's sword flipping himself over, I heard a huge shot in the distance, short after a lot of rapid-fire bolts came out of nowhere, Socreul and Firebirds were ready. Suddenly more bolts came out; it was the enemy's team covering fire another bang was heard in the distance, this time an enemy came flying and crashing into the enemy that Ozzy flipped. Ruslan was handling 2 of their archers by placing an illusion spell on them. Another enemy leaped on me and sent me down on the ground. I drew my poisoned dagger and stabbed him the leg, unfortunately he was wearing armor there so it wasn't easy to pierce his skin and get the poison flowing. Ozzy pulled the guy up and threw him off of me and knocked him out. The battle was over.

"Alright guys, heal your wounds, Socreul, Firebirds take what ammo you need, Bufub, see if there are any tokens or clues that they might have hidden. In 30 minutes we came back and went to the river. We built camp using a tree for shelter so we could defend our selves on a 180 degree angle. Bufub started fishing and Firebirds started gathering wood with his axe. Socreul and Ruslan went scouting for enemies and materials we could use Ozzy and I put camouflage on our shelter. When I was done I took a stick of grilled salmon from the fire Bufub made it was night time now and a lot of groups were resting. Fires could be seen all over the river but no one dared try to launch an attack. It was too dangerous as the enemy had the advantage. Socreul and Ruslan came back. They dropped a load of meat, "we found a lone deer that was exiled so we killed it to put it out of its suffering. Funny why a deer would be in a forest battle. By the way Ruslan disarmed a few traps and stole them." Ruslan held up a few booby traps designed to snare an enemy's foot. "Anyone have any idea on our clue?" I whispered "I do" Ozzy spoke up "as I analyzed the clue I realized why the tokens were different colors. The blue token is best found with mages, red with warriors, green with archers." Bufub spoke up as well, "now that you mention it, I saw a rare breed of lantern-fish as I was fishing. The breed can only be caught using your hand because the fish is smart enough to avoid your traps. This breed also comes from sea water but this river is full of freshwater fish. I also saw that it swam around a certain object.


	9. we Have It!

Chapter IX

We have it!

We moved quickly through the forest to our shelter, night was falling and we didn't want to do a jungle battle in the night. As we got home I halted the group. Ruslan saw this as well. "There's a barrier dispeller ahead, were going to get trapped if we go in there." I analyzed, Ruslan agreed. We went slowly around the barrier crawling as we looked for traps. Bufub stopped; we were in front of an enemy camp.

"Assume battle positions" I whispered I slowly crawled closer Bufub was about 5 feet away from me. Ozzy was in front of us 3 feet away from both of us. Socreul had told Firebirds about his cross bow. Firebirds reasoned that it was assassin's crossbow, it was a one hit KO, fast and deadly Ruslan took out a couple runes and disarmed all the traps. Socreul was going to start the battle; he was going to pick the most vulnerable person and take him down in one shot. Firebirds was going to spray the others as we approached the survivors. After he fired 2 clips we were supposed to run in and take down the rest. Ruslan would target other people as we were distracting them, he would also signal us with his first shot to jump away as Socreul took another shot.

Socreul took aim, and Firebirds looked for clumps. He shot, Firebirds followed with a series of sweeps; Socreul reloaded his crossbow and turned it in to rapid type. We ran out and hacked the enemy, the enemies ranger fired slow but accurate shots at our men. Ruslan saw this and fired his specialty, a fire blast. The blast echoed all over the place. The r anger ran out screaming for his life as Socreul and Firebirds fired 3 clips each (note: Socreul's clips are 25 each and Firebirds clips are 50 each). We went back in to the fight. Bufub smashed the enemy mage at least 10 feet in the air, he dropped his weapons and armor. He jumped up and grabbed the mage in the air. He started to spin himself around. When he was done he slammed the mage in to the ground form 5 feet in the air in a submission combo.

We searched there pockets for anything we could use. "Hey look come here!" Ozzy signaled. We went to Ozzy; he showed us a blue token, and a red token. We pocketed them and ran to our shelter. "Ok Bufub, get that token" I ordered. Bufub dove into the water and returned 5 minutes later. "dam he screamed" he showed a bent token, it was a fake, looks like our chance of winning wasn't going to be that high on us.

We camped in for the night, Bufub cooked us all trout. I went cutting logs, Ruslan made us potions, and Ozzy set up booby traps everywhere. Firebirds and Socreul went scouting. They returned exhausted and bruised. "We got ambushed" Socreul sputtered. Firebirds fainted; he was wounded in the back. Socreul rested on a tree. Ozzy set up his last trap and ran over to Firebirds to help, "Bad….real bad…" Ozzy muttered to himself as he bandaged Firebird's thigh "Poison, real heavy, he's going to pass… Ruslan! Give me and anti-poison pot!' Ozzy was a good medic. He forced the potion down Firebirds throat. I ran over to help Socreul. He didn't seem to have as many bruises as Firebirds but his left leg was badly damaged. "I can take it" Ruslan said. He tossed three body runes, and two blood runes in the air as he activated the power of his mystic air staff (yup, you guessed, another made-up item, provides unlimited air and soul) "heal!" he called out as his hands began to glow a blue aura. He shoved them down on Socreul's thighs. The wound slowly began to heal. After 2 minutes of constant pushing Socreul had his wound healed.

After a days rest the archers began to heal. Bufub took out a dagger and cut arrows in trees pointing to certain placed directly to our shelter, and our booby traps. We all went out of our base and went to another groups base. I took out my pole in case I needed to ram some body. Socreul fired, Firebirds emptied a clip into their archer Ozzy ran over and slammed an enemy's chest with his sword. I took out my pole and rammed a person at full force. He went flying at least 5 feet back. An enemy warrior slammed me and Ozzy to the ground. Socreul took a shot, but it missed. Firebirds was busy going up in personal and spraying bolts everywhere. Firebirds go slammed to the ground and got hit in the chest. Bufub jumped in and slugged 2 warriors with his battle axe at one time. An enemy mage fired a water blast at me, I tried to dodge it but it homed into me and slammed me into the chest. "Lightning shock!" the enemy mage screamed out the spell and summoned one dark cloud above us. Rain began to fall, the enemy mage made his mistake right there. Lightning went though the air. But instead of hitting me, it hit the tree, and zapped the mage, I don't think it hurt him much because he was wearing a hybrid combination of black dragon hide, but it did zap him into unconsciousness. Me and company were done and we searched the groups pockets and found 3 pieces of food. Firebirds needed the food the most because he got slammed by a battleaxe into a yew tree that he instantly broke. Ozzy also found a clue on a tree, it was, "The first one sits down and never gets up, the second one eats and is never full, and the third does nothing but drift away. Find the second and use it on the logs of a yew tree you find this on" it just so happened that the riddle was posted on a yew tree. Ozzy took my axe and slammed it in to the tree. He probably didn't have much experience in wood cutting because the axe flew out of his hand and straight into the tree, ricocheting at the ground. "Here give that to me" I said as I picked up the axe and slammed it into the tree at full force. I picked up a thick log and took it back home.

I accidentally switched normal logs for the yew logs when I se the logs down for the fire. "Nice clue you found Ozzy" Bufub said as he lit the fire. He took out his spit and put 3 fat pieces of fish on it. He spun around the spit every few minutes as he examined the fire. "Hey look! Come here I found our green token!" Ozzy, who was learning how to hold an axe ran over to Bufub as Bufub showed the green token glinting in his hands. "Where did you get that?" Ozzy questioned. As I examined the fire I realized that they were the yew logs that cheesy cut down. At that moment I figured out the riddle. The first is a fireplace, the second is fire, the third is smoke." Bufub smiled in a beat-that look. We decided to make our way to the tower.

"Yes!" I screamed. We made our way to the resting area. Other people got there before us though. We walked into the room where the main matches were going to be held, knowing we would win if we had to give our life for it.


	10. Finally! Show us Some Light

Chapter X

Finally! Show us Some Light

"We will now begin the legends ceremony for the 16 groups that passed!" Vicecity yelled as the crowd cheered. It was time for the main matches to commence. The mages, the archers and the warriors were all separated into divisions. The match was simple and brutal, ALL OUT 3 WAY WAR. Each person had a magical camera viewed by a judge. The judge decides if the person passes or not. So there's a possibility of everyone passing, and everyone failing. The judges based your score on teamwork, kills, assists, judgment, and skills. The crowd would be viewing in personal magical orbs so everybody could see which part they wanted to view.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

warrior division plan

"Word! Word!" Ozzy yelled as everyone came to listen. "He only way we're going to win is if we have a plan, as so far, we have a disadvantage. We need to work together as a team to win this one." "I agree" a warrior named MorganZhao yelled up. We should form packs to meet in a certain place and travel together, in other words, kill en masse." Mumbling was heard about. It was a good plan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

archer division plan

The plan for them was to volley like hell in all directions hoping the shots would hit

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Their plan was to stick together putting barriers on each other while the other mage casts spells.

The war began, nobody could get killed though, and it was like at the duel arena. Every fighter was randomly spread around the field. We planned to meet at the side lake. The battle field consisted of 2 lakes, many trees, grass lands, a small jungle and plains. The battle started. I immediately ran straight to the side lake as fast as I could. 4 arrows whizzed past me and a fire wave scorched the end of my arm guard. I met up with Morgan, Bufub, and Ozzy. No word was spoken; we pounced on an archer and slammed him to the ground, teleporting out of the area to the healing room. "Volley!" an archer yelled as bolts and arrow rained down on the warriors and mages. I can't say the warriors were affected really much; all they did was crouch and raise their shields. Mages, however, were pin cushioned. Screams of agony came upon us. Morgan rushed at the archers slamming one down as he did a reverse twist kick a mage in the stomach while using his sword hand to stab his long sword in the ground in order to do a kick flip slashing a archer straight down the chest. I took an archer by surprise and stabbed him in the back immediately I was slammed in the chest by a water blast. The mage that attacked me grinned. I ran toward him as he charged up his fire blast. As I got near him I ran to my left so as I was unsheathing my sword for its full strength I would run past him and slash him in the back, but he wasn't stupid he moved aside and fell in to my trap. I "tripped" and slammed my shoe at 30 mph into him jaw. As I was doing this I unsheathed my sword and cut open an archer.

Suddenly, a huge group of warriors come down by one mage. Ruslan.

The mages changed there plan now. They began letting archers do the work, and then get the final hit. They conserved there energy by ducking into terrain and letting everyone else do the work. The archers as there numbers were dwindling went on an aim-shoot-run-aim-shoot-run-……-hide. Arrows and balls of magic were darting over fields and people slamming into warriors with no cover what so ever. "Cover!" Bufub shouted, "Get some cover!" fighters ran toward the mages side where they knew they would get an advantage at close range. Facing advantage our of bow shot, I took off my plate body and jammed it in my inventory so my arms could run freely. A mage popped out and tried to chuck a fire blast at me but I smashed the magic back at him with the hilt of my sword. The ball went flying at high speeds and smashed into the tree next to him. Instinctively he gave a sigh of relief. That was his mistake. I charged at him with my sword back and trusted the blade at his chest just before he could react.

The fight was slaughter now, warriors were getting a huge advantage and the mage pop was dwindling. Suddenly as out of instinct a group of warriors went charging at the archers' side out of pure stupidity. Then, a few more followed. Then suddenly the whole melee force just slammed into the archers killing them one by one. While they were charging mages took all the other warriors down. The spell was simple. The magicians focused there strength on a person or 2 and took the body of the person. Unfortunately, while the sages are casting this spell, they lose there own body's control. All I had to do was slam into each mage and wake him up, but I decided to charge in as well. Even if the archers had terrain advantages, then couldn't kill or damage the fighters and well as we could damage them, Socreul and Firebirds took at least 10 down each, but I took at least 20 down.

After a long time of shots and what-nots ringing over our heads, we eliminated most of the archers. Unfortunately, we lost all our army in the process. Fortunately, the archers wanted to die with a bang, and shot down all the mages for us. So it was ironic. The only people left were me, Ruslan, and Socreul…

"Ironic isn't it?" Ruslan asked. "Yup" Socreul chattered as he loaded a bolt. "We might as well begin fighting, only one person can win" I was serious now.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg. The bell rung. A guild member stepped up and hoisted a black and white flag. In the world of Runescape, this meant truce. "You will stop fighting now, because you are the last 3 competitors you automatically get free access to legends guild for surviving. Also, to make sure we don't get complaints, you have superior amount of kills and assists along with the fact that you know the stake of weighing the fact, that if we go out we die but we kill a lot." That stunned us. We were now officially members of the world's most elite guild.

One month later the results arrived. At the top of the graduates list were the names, OzzyIwannaBeAGoat, Bufub, MorganZhao, and a familiar name that I never knew was in the fight; Pheonix20…

We continued our travels with leaving with something other than guild access. An old friend we could depend on.


	11. What the

Chapter XI

* * *

A/n: sorry for the delay, i had alot of projects and school work to do. + i had given up all faith in this story, but after i read my 6 reviews, i decided to load a new chapter

* * *

What the…

As we traveled back to Varrock people shot us mean looks and "casually" went into their houses. When we entered

Varrock, a horn blew and the gates dropped, "you're caught now! That'll show you not to assassinate the king of Falador!"

the captain yelled. Ozzy and Pheonix20 exchanged looks. "Fire!" the guard yelled as hidden archers volleyed like crazy.

"Stop" Socreul ordered calmly as the arrows miraculously missed. "damn" the guard thought "they saw the trap volley, I

should've known, they aren't stupid-" the guard was cut off from his thinking as Socreul loaded his cross bow and pointed

the bolt at him. "We didn't assassinate the king, so why have you caught us?" I asked as I pulled out a throwing knife and

steadily aimed it as well. "I don't know why, I'm just doing my job, but I can tell you this, the king told me that you

assassinated his brother last month, also I heard something about him saying that you were going to be replaced with his

royal guards." The guard ended as he dropped his weapons and pointed to the castle.

We walked into the castle and confronted the king. "You again!" the king screamed as he pulled out a dagger and tried to

stab Bufub. Bufub was too quick for him; he blocked the dagger with his shield and punched the king back at least 1 foot.

"I'm getting real tired." Socreul said as he took out a dagger and pointed it at the king. "We didn't assassinate your brother

so stop blaming it on us. Geez." The king yelled "guards!" at least 20 people swarmed into the room with dragon long

swords smirking as they charged at us.

The battle was quick and unnecessary, we ran at each of them slamming them in the head knocking them out and giving

them minor wounds in the arm. Ruslan took the mind of one person and made him slam into a wall. Socreul spun around

with his bow slamming the hard yew into a swordsman's face as he did a round house to take the person behind him.

Firebirds stood in front of a wall and moved when the warriors charged at him. They were obviously stupid and dumb

brutes that didn't know how to fight as well as we did.

We were getting tired, FAST. The king confessed that an unknown assassin sneaked into his brother's room and stabbed

him several times. He also noted that the assassin looked like one of us. If we found the assassin and killed the person, we

would receive a reward of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 gold.

We asked around if anybody knew this assassin. Nobody knew who he looked like, or where he was. Then Bufub thought about somebody. "Wait. I know the perfect person to help us." Bufub said .We followed Bufub to Lumbridge. Surprisingly

he went south even more. We entered a suburban area. There was nobody here. We walked for miles, "Bufub do you have

any idea where we are going?" Morgan asked. "Yup" Bufub chuckled. We saw a speck in the distance. We walked closer

and realized it was a house.

"Welcome" Bufub said as he faced us, "to my father's house. He's a detective, if he can't do it, no one can." We opened

the door. Bufub's father was smoking a dwarf weed while he read a book called "Mysteries That can be Solved By Using

Dwarf Weed" "hey!" for such a old man, Bufub's father was extremely energetic. "Bufub, what are'ya doin' here back at

home, didn't you go on an adventure or something'?" his fathers voice had a slight accent to it. "We need help on finding a

murderer." Bufub's voice was stern. "If that's the case" Bufub's father pulled out a tool box and a set of runes along with a

sword. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. "Falador." Bufub responded. We all teleported to Falador only to find that

what happened in Varrock was happening here. Archers had arrows pointed and knights had surrounded us. "Why are you

here after you murdered our king?" "For Saradomin's sake we didn't murder your king!" Socreul was going on a tantrum

now. "Liars!" the guard retorted "cheats! Arm twisters! Black-mailers! Fire!" a volley of arrows came sky rocketing at us.

The archers had superb aim but a rogue archer gave the person on his right a nice smash knocking him into the portcullis

rope letting the gate fall and completely smash into the ground casing every single archer to fire at the empty gate.

After we explained what happened through an hour of yelling and cursing we went to the king's dead body. "It looks like

he was slashed in the course of being stabbed. It must've been a finely crafted weapon in order to do this correctly. Also,

the cut width of the slash looks like the assassin plunged his blade about half way through the body, and curved it up to the

chest where he chiseled the blade out at a diagonal angle." Bufub's father scrutinized the whole scene as he moved around

carefully scanning for any traces left behind. "Bufub found something. "Hey what's this Bufub held up a piece of cloth.

"That's a piece of elven silk your holding there" his father responded this mystery may require us to go to the elven land. But

first we have to search for other clues that lea us there." His father stepped on a piece of paper. "What is this...?"


End file.
